


Working in the Avengers Lab

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Hank Pym being a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: Tumblr prompt: por favor, Tony &Hank + “ Why do you hate me? ”Working in a lab can be stressful
Relationships: Hank Pym & Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym & Tony Stark, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Hank Pym, Scott Lang & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Kudos: 20





	Working in the Avengers Lab

Working in the same lab as Hank Pym and Tony Stark was very stressful. Hope, Rhodey, Janet, and Scott had to be extra careful not to say or do anything that would piss either of them off. One snarky comment from Tony would send Hank over the edge.

To be fair, the project they were working on was very ambitious. They were trying to make a hybrid of the Iron Man and Ant-Man technology. An Ant-Man suit with the armor capabilities of an Iron Man suit. They had a design concept drawn up on a whiteboard that was labeled to Hell and back, and another whiteboard full of equations just for the materials to make a prototype out of.

Rhodey propelled her rolling chair over to the table and looks over the notes again. "Is there any way to make a less dense version of the titanium-gold alloy?"

"What if we tried layering sheets of graphene?" Hope pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Janet hummed and wrote down an equation, muttering to herself. She brought a tablet closer to herself and set it down with a sharp exhale.

"Graphene could work."

Everyone looked up. The six of them made eye contact, and then they all sprung into action.

"FRIDAY, send up some graphene, please." Tony ran over to a third whiteboard and started writing rapidly.

"What shape are we cutting it in?" Scott and Rhodey took their notes and tools to the welding table, Janet followed them with the new calculations.

"Dad, where did you leave the test suit?" Hope picked up and shuffled all the papers and pens around the tables in her search.

Hank frowned and started searching, too. The plain, gray suit had no weapons or other features Scott and Hope's suits had. And it was no longer where they left it.

Tony put the graphene sheets onto the welding table and they started cutting them into the measurements they had all memorized in the hours they were working. Once they were cut, they were handed to Scott to drill holes for screws, and then handed to Rhodey to put the screws in.

"Hope, can we get the suit?" Tony asked without looking up from his task.

"No, we can't find it." Hope called back, moving to a different table to look.

"What?" Janet stopped her own task and went over to help look.

"Where'd you put it, Stark?" Hank yelled over. Now Tony was stopping what he was doing.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked and took a few steps over. "I left it right on the table like always."

"Well it's not here, so you didn't put it on the table like always.." Hanks voice was very accusatory. 

Everyone froze.

"Henry, calm down," Janet placed a hand on his shoulder, "we'll find it."

Hank crumpled a paper and threw it to the side. "I am calm, but Stark was the last one who had it."

"What are you trying to say?" Rhodey stepped up to Tony's side. 

" _Dad!_ " Hope hissed and put a placating hand out before turning to Rhodey and Tony. "He's not trying to say anyth-"

"I'm saying to misplaced my technology!" Hank yelled. Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Everyone here has handled that suit and you're singling me out?" Tony's voice was exasperated. "You're unbelievable."

" _I'm_ unbelievable?" Hanks scoffed. Hope looked liked she wanted a glass of wine with a shot of vodka.

"Henry, stop!" Janet tried again to deescalate, in vain.

"Yes, you are!" Tony slammed his hand on the table. "You blame me whenever something goes wrong-"

"Because whenever something goes wrong, it's your fault!" Hank snapped.

"Why do you hate me?!" Tony yelled.

Hank was taken aback, at a loss for words. Nobody said anything, so Tony turned and stormed out of the lab. 

Rhodey stepped forward. "What the Hell, Pym?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Hank crossed his arms. 

"Go apologize to him." Hope said dully. 

Hank looked absolutely offended. "Why would I-"

"You've been treating him like shit ever since we got here." Scott was turning the graphene in his hands. "And he didn't do anything to provoke you."

"But-"

"Go apologize." Janet ordered.

Hank looked like he was going to argue, but the looks the others were giving him made him sigh and walk out of the room.

Scott bent down and picked up something the size of a Lego figure. "I found the test suit."

\- - -

Tony was standing in the kitchenette of the Avengers Compound, staring out the window with a glass of water in his hand.

Hank took off his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt before sighing and walking out into the open.

"Want a drink?" Tony didn't look away from the window.

"No." Hank said quickly. He hated talking to a Stark. "I want to . . . apologize."

Tony snorted. "Which one put you up to this?"

Hank sighed and leaned against the counter. "All of them."

Tony exhaled sharply with a small smile and took a sip of water.

"I . . ." Hank also hated apologizing. "I hated Howard."

"So did I." Tony set the glass down. "Why are you taking it out on me?"

"I'm not-" Hank was quick to defend himself, but then he remembered what the others told him and the stern look of his wife. "I'm sorry."

They stood in silence for a minute. 

"You know, dad hated you, too." Tony said thoughtfully. "I can see why. And I also see why you hated him." He looked over at Hank. "You're both assholes."

Hank actually found that funny. God damn.

"I'm glad both of our kids think that." Hank said sarcastically. Tony threw his head back and laughed.

"I knew Hope would agree with me!" Tony's smile was wide as he grabbed another glass and started filling it with water. "Her and I would have been such great friends when we were kids." He said as he handed Hank the glass.

"Yes, you would've." Hank accepted the water and took a drink. 

They drank their water in a peaceful silence for another minute or so.

"You know," Tony looked like he was trying not to laugh, "I think I did put the test suit on a different table."

Hank shook his head with a smile. With no venom at all, he said: "Damn it, Stark."


End file.
